Talk:Lea
Why did someone make this? Is it really nesscesary?--'NinjaSheik' 17:53, October 31, 2009 (UTC) That would make sense if Lea either had a conformed appearance. This is the same as giving Sora's mom a page...-- 18:00, October 31, 2009 (UTC) Look very carefully at this article...is there any information in it that does not already appear on Axel's page? I really don't see anything being added to the wiki by this being here. Granted, there are pages being made for other "somebodies", but that is presuming they will have a role and story in Birth By Sleep outside of their existence as Nobodies. Unless more of Lea's background is unveiled somehow, this really should just be a redirect to Axel's article. [[User:BebopKate|'Bebop']][[User talk:BebopKate|'Kate']] 18:27, October 31, 2009 (UTC) :What does it matter if someone said "this is like giving Sora's mom a page" before? That's exactly what this is. All we know about Lea is his name and that he was friends with whole!Saix. And that's it. This page is only longer than an introduction because it just talks about Axel, which we have the Axel page for.—Urutapu 19:04, October 31, 2009 (UTC) Cut it out, you guys.--'NinjaSheik' 19:09, October 31, 2009 (UTC) The founding members are a little more important than Lea, that'd be my guess. I don't remember them having pages until after they were conformed in BBS.-- 19:21, October 31, 2009 (UTC) True.--'NinjaSheik' 19:23, October 31, 2009 (UTC) :While we did have pages for the founding members, they were subject to this exact same debate. Many felt we did not need the pages, as the bulk of the information focused on the Nobody instead of the person. Now that BbS info has changed things, the pages have suitably changed. Look at Lea's page...two-thirds of the text are on Axel, not on Lea. Even the intro says, "Not much is known about him." Why do we need a second article on what is basically the same person? [[User:BebopKate|'Bebop']][[User talk:BebopKate|'Kate']] 20:00, October 31, 2009 (UTC) Go ahead.--'NinjaSheik' 20:11, October 31, 2009 (UTC) Perhaps.--'NinjaSheik' 20:15, October 31, 2009 (UTC) Vote :Because it's absurdly speculative, and if you honestly can't see that, then you shouldn't be editing this kind of article any more. Every bit of what you just said is text-book speculation.Glorious CHAOS! 20:21, November 10, 2009 (UTC) Jump Festa Flynn as Lea Not gonna use my talk bubble as this is kinda official. - http://img63.imageshack.us/img63/4466/leac.jpg - there is the source. Taken straight from my Facebook, I asked him the question as to whether he was doing Lea and he confirmed it. Lia or Lea? In the new scans that was released, the box with Lea's name was spelled differently. It was spelled Lia. So, is it Lea or Lia now? I know I shouldn't be worrying over something like this, but stil...--'NinjaSheik' 17:55, December 23, 2009 (UTC) I thought as much. I hope we can get clearer scans soon.--'NinjaSheik' 18:00, December 23, 2009 (UTC) Yeah. Until we get clearer scans, I putt that "Betterpic" template on their pages.--'NinjaSheik' 18:04, December 23, 2009 (UTC) To answer your question: Axel's true name is pronounced and written as "R/Lee-uh" in the original Japanese versions of the Kingdom Hearts games, and romanized as "Ria" or "Lia" due to the pronunciation of the "L" sound in the Japanese language. Thus, the "Lia typo" is born. -- 23:41, December 25, 2009 (UTC) Child? Don't you think it should be rephrased to 'teenager'? He really doesn't look like a twelve year old when you compare him and Isa to Ven Kaihedgie 23:51, December 23, 2009 (UTC) Radiant Garden The example given, Kairi, is actually "the exception that proves the rule". She was only able to leave Radiant Garden because space travel was discovered, and this game is set before Radiant Garden becomes really aware of that. Especially because they are kids, there is no reason to believe that they could have been flying around. As such, the possibility that they aren't from Radiant Garden is actually less plausible, so let's just use this for now.Glorious CHAOS! 22:45, December 24, 2009 (UTC) Remember Cid? Cid built a gummi ship and escaped that way.--''Xion''''4''''ever'' 22:51, December 24, 2009 (UTC) It doesn't prove anything about Lea or Isa. Just that Leon, Cid and the others are natives from Radiant Garden/Hollow Bastion. To back this up further: We found this out from Kingdom Hearts. Finding out if Isa/Lea are natives of Radiant Garden will probably be answered in Birth By Sleep. Wait until the US release to confirm if they're actual natives.--''Xion''''4''''ever'' 23:20, December 24, 2009 (UTC) ::Again, the nature of gummi ships is that they could not be built at Radiant Garden during the events of Birth by Sleep. The Ansem Reports are clear about this, and the recent info about the Star Fragment only backs this up.Glorious CHAOS! 23:47, December 24, 2009 (UTC) A little tidbit of Lea Trivia Lea's not just wearing any old scarf, it's a houndstooth style scarf. Isn't Houndstooth the name of one of Axels attacks? I think "Firetooth" is the attack you're thinking of, and what makes it a houndstooth scarf? LapisScarab 02:34, December 25, 2009 (UTC) http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/kingdomhearts/images/b/bf/Lea_bbs.png http://www.polyvore.com/cgi/img-thing?.out=jpg&size=l&tid=2213030 That is not Houndstooth, that's just stripes and checkers. This is Houndstooth HarpieSiren 07:40, December 25, 2009 (UTC) Bomb reference :Yeah. Uh. How so? Kingdom Hearts makes random Final Fantasy references all the time. Also, a Bomb is a flaming head with piranha teeth, last time I checked.—Urutapu 17:59, January 5, 2010 (UTC) Frisbees= Credits